El tercer mortal que rompió las reglas
by jacque-kari
Summary: Takeru extendió una mano para tocarla y el corazón se le encogió cuando esta pasó a través de ella. Hikari, su Hikari, seguía siendo un fantasma, y al parecer eso no cambiaría ahora que estaban a punto de desaparecer para siempre. [Regalo para LeCielVAN por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **El tercer mortal que rompió las reglas**

 _Para Van_

 **C** uenta la leyenda que una vez existieron un chico y una chica profundamente enamorados. Algunos creen incluso que fueron la primera pareja de la historia de la humanidad, aunque tal vez eso sea ir demasiado lejos. Pero su historia, tan mágica y bonita como la de cualquier novela romántica, se vio truncada cuando ella enfermó a sus veintidós años de una terrible enfermedad. Los médicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron, sin embargo, falleció al poco tiempo después, dejando solo al joven enamorado. Fueron meses de depresión para él y de esfuerzo de sus familiares para sacarlo adelante, pero solo una cosa logró animarlo.

Cuando casi se había cumplido un año de la triste partida de su amada, descubrió un libro que hablaba de universos paralelos y viajes en el tiempo. La teoría, desde luego, era tan vieja como la vida misma, sin embargo, nadie había podido nunca probarla.

El joven, desesperado y con la pizca de esperanza que le quedaba en un bolsillo del pantalón, decidió intentarlo. Se despidió de su familia y amistades diciéndoles que emprendería un viaje sin retorno. Sus padres se mostraron un poco reticentes al inicio, pero luego le dejaron ir. «Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tan lejos podía ir?», fue lo que pensaron todos. El mundo no era tan grande.

Ninguno imaginó que él, un chico tan normal como cualquier otro, solo que con un amor lo suficientemente grande para hacer milagros, traspasaría la barrera de lo posible, yendo tan lejos como su imaginación le permitió.

Y fue maravilloso, al principio lo fue. Conoció tantas versiones de sí mismo y de su novia que terminó perdiendo la cuenta, así como también el sentido del tiempo. Pero por más que buscó y buscó, ninguna de esas chicas era su novia. Tenían su rostro y su voz, algunas incluso su aroma y risa, mas ninguna era igual. El bolsillo de su pantalón se rompió y la esperanza comenzó a escaparse por aquel agujero.

Poco después comenzó a sentirse cansado y perdido. Recién entonces descubrió que no tenía idea de cómo regresar a casa, pues en su afán de emprender aquel maravilloso viaje, nunca se preocupó de buscar una ruta de regreso.

Yacía un día recostado a la sombra de un árbol, esperando que el sol de aquel mundo bajara un poco para continuar con su camino, cuando alguien lo llamó.

—Takeru… —dijo la voz, solemne e imponente.

El chico de inmediato alzó la cabeza en busca de su interlocutor, sin encontrar rastro de persona alguna. ¿Es que acaso estaría delirando?

Negó con la cabeza y se secó el sudor de la frente con una mano, pero la voz volvió a escucharse más fuerte esta vez.

El desconocido, quien en ningún momento apareció ni tomó forma, se presentó como el Dios del Tiempo. Le dijo que él era el tercer mortal que rompía las reglas y que eso tendría un precio. Por su culpa, todos los Takerus y Hikaris de los distintos universos perecerían para siempre. Sus nombres se borrarían de los anales de la historia irrevocablemente.

Takeru, desesperado y arrepentido, le suplicó que lo perdonara, pero el Dios, adoptando una voz más suave y clemente, le dijo que nada podía hacer pues el daño ya estaba hecho. La única manera de restablecer el equilibrio entre los distintos mundos, que él había roto con sus innumerables viajes, era aquel fatídico final.

También le dijo algo más, sin embargo, fue tan bajo que él no estuvo seguro de si fue cierto o solo obra de su imaginación.

Un instante después apareció en una especie de playa oscura y tenebrosa.

Al principio creyó que estaba solo y se dedicó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo intentando descubrir dónde estaba o si había alguna forma de salir de allí, pero entonces la más perfecta alucinación se materializó frente a sus ojos.

Era Hikari. La Hikari que recordaba, con un vestido blanco y el cabello corto caminaba hacia él como un sueño.

—¿Realmente eres tú? —preguntó cuando la tuvo a su lado.

Ella asintió sin decir nada, como si no pudiera hablar.

Takeru extendió una mano para tocarla y el corazón se le encogió cuando esta pasó a través de ella. Hikari, su Hikari, seguía siendo un fantasma, y al parecer eso no cambiaría ahora que estaban a punto de desaparecer para siempre.

—Lo siento tanto… —Fue, en todos los meses que llevaba viajando, la primera vez que rompió en llanto. Había derramado lágrimas antes, pero esto se parecía más a uno de los llantos inconstantes y ahogados que tenía de niño cuando su madre lo regañaba por algo o no le concedía un capricho.

—No, Takeru. No lo sientas…

—Pero por mí culpa tú y yo desapareceremos. Por mi empeño en buscarte…nunca debí hacerlo, pero te extrañaba tanto.

—Y yo a ti —dijo ella, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla sin tocarla para no traspasarlo.

Takeru cerró los ojos y se concentró en imaginar cómo se sentiría su tacto, suave y frío. Después de todo, las manos de Hikari siempre habían sido frías y muchas veces ellas las metía en su cuello para molestarlo.

—Hay…hay una forma —barbotó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Antes, cuando el Dios del Tiempo me habló, dijo que había una forma de que no desapareciéramos y volviéramos a estar juntos —le explicó mientras abría los ojos, asustándose al notar que la punta de sus propios pies comenzaba a desaparecer; no les quedaba mucho tiempo, así debía ser.

—¿La hay? —Los ojos de Hikari brillaron con esperanza, o quizá era la esperanza de Takeru la que se reflejaba en ellos.

—Sí, pero no es seguro. Quiero decir…no es seguro que funcione. Si lo hace, tendremos una nueva oportunidad…

—¿Y si no? —Su gesto se contrajo ante la incertidumbre.

—Vagaremos por distintos mundos sin poder encontrarnos nunca.

—No sé cuál perspectiva es peor —musitó ella como una flor que comenzara a marchitarse.

—Pero piénsalo, al menos es una oportunidad, una esperanza.

—Tú siempre fuiste el de la esperanza, ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió.

—Solo porque tú estabas a mí lado —corrigió él—. Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿confías en mí?

—Siempre he confiado en ti. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Takeru frunció los labios. Aquella parte sería la más difícil de explicar.

A lo lejos, en la parte más alta de las rocas, había un acantilado, uno muy empinado. Aún recordaba claramente las palabras que el Dios del Tiempo había susurrado al final, esas que le parecieron un susurro del viento:

«Si están dispuestos a correr el riesgo, suban a la parte más alta del acantilado y láncense juntos y de la mano. Por ningún motivo deben soltarse. ¿Lo entiendes, mortal?»

Así que lo hicieron. Él le explicó en qué consistía y Hikari asintió a todas y cada una de sus palabras, estaba decidida a seguirlo dónde fuera.

Les tomó bastante tiempo llegar arriba, primero porque el lugar estaba lejos, y segundo porque era muy empinado, pero aun así no desistieron.

Para cuando llegaron a la cima dos cosas habían cambiado. Primero el cielo se había oscurecido totalmente, sumiéndolos en la más absoluta penumbra, con nubarrones que amenazaban con soltar una tormenta en cualquier minuto. Y, en segundo lugar, ellos apenas eran capaces de verse entre sí dado que su desaparición era inminente.

Takeru extendió una mano hacia la de la chica, temiendo volver a traspasarla, pero en su lugar sintió el frío tacto de los dedos que había sostenido tantas veces antes. Cruzaron una mirada de sorpresa sin decirse nada. Fuera cual fuera la razón para tan repentino cambio, aquello no importaba. Tenían una oportunidad, y la abrazarían hasta el último suspiro.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Takeru, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no sonar inseguro.

—Lista. —La respuesta de Hikari fue automática y certera.

—Entonces, a la cuenta de tres...

 _Uno._

Sus manos se afianzaron mejor, como dos piezas destinadas a encajar.

 _Dos._

Sus corazones comenzaron a cabalgar sin pausa.

 _Y tres._

Sus respiraciones se congelaron y un salto perfectamente sincronizado los hizo caer al vacío por varios segundos.

Entraron de golpe al agua, que estaba tan fría como habían pronosticado desde la orilla de la playa. Todo estaba oscuro.

Takeru sintió que algo lo tiraba desde el tobillo derecho hacia el fondo y por más que lo intentó, terminó soltando la mano de Hikari.

Pronto un remolino los envolvió hasta hacerlos desaparecer, dejando solo una paz extraña y ningún rastro de los enamorados.

* * *

 _Año 1999_

Desde pequeño Takeru había sido un niño juguetón y alegre. Adoraba a sus padres y a su hermano, y tenía muchos amigos en el Jardín de infantes, sin embargo, sentía que algo le faltaba y no podía saber qué. Su hermano Yamato decía que tenía el alma de un anciano cuando lo veía contemplando el horizonte en el balcón del pequeño departamento en el que vivían, y tal vez fuera cierto, o eso pensaba Takeru.

Las cosas no hicieron sino empeorar cuando sus progenitores se separaron, obligándolo a cambiar de ciudad y dejar de ver a la mitad de su familia.

Aun así, siguió portándose bien por su madre y esforzándose por sacar buenas calificaciones en la escuela. Nadie tenía una queja sobre el pequeño. Pero tampoco nadie notaba su infelicidad.

Con el campamento de verano en el que volvió a ver a su hermano todo cambió. Sintió, por primera vez en su vida, que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder. Y ocurrió. Claro que ser succionado a una dimensión desconocida y conocer a unos extraños seres llamados digimon no fue exactamente lo que pensó que ocurriría.

Muy pronto Patamon se convirtió en su mejor amigo, y Taichi, otro de los chicos que se vio envuelto en aquel viaje, un modelo a seguir. Quería a su hermano, lo adoraba a decir verdad, pero no estaba del todo conforme con la persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo debido a la separación de sus padres. Era frío y muchas veces cruel. Además, sostenía una rivalidad con Taichi que a menudo hacía sufrir a todo el grupo.

A veces, cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche y se ponía a meditar acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba, sentía que era lo más feliz que había sido nunca, incluso más feliz que cuando sus padres estaban juntos, y eso era porque por más que estuviera en un lugar desconocido y peligroso, tenía amigos que lo protegían y había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Pero faltaba algo, y no supo qué hasta que ese algo dejó de faltar.

Cuando conoció a Hikari y su nombre retumbó como un arpa dentro de su corazón, el mundo de Takeru dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

Tenía solo ocho años y poco entendía del amor, sobre todo considerando la familia de la que provenía, pero sintió que algo inmemorial y sagrado se removía dentro de sus entrañas, algo que lo empujaba hacia la pequeña y asustadiza niña que se escondía detrás de las piernas de su hermano.

Supo, desde el primer instante que la vio y más allá de que Taichi se lo pidiera, que la cuidaría con su propia vida.

Supo, desde la primera vez que tomó su mano, que no la soltaría incluso si debía saltar de un acantilado con ella.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Van,

Iba yo caminando tranquilamente por la vida, ¡y zaz! Me choqué de frente con agosto. De verdad que el tiempo se me ha escurrido como arena entre los dedos y estas últimas semanas no han sido las mejores, pero no podía dejar pasar este día sin más. Cuando pensé en no escribirte, simplemente supe que no me quedaría tranquila, así que disculpa el regalito tan pobre, tú te mereces lo mejor y hoy solo tengo para ti lo que mi agotada mente ha ideado en estos días, que, aunque no sea muy bueno, va como siempre con todo el cariño del mundo.

¡Ah! Una cosa más. La escena en que saltan del acantilado es una escena que ha estado en mi mente desde hace muchos años (e incluso sé que la tengo escrita en algún lado), claro que nunca supe qué pasaba antes o después, y me pareció que sería especial usarla en un escrito para ti.

Antes de que se me olvide, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Que sea un día hermoso y un año lleno de cosas lindas para ti.


End file.
